


Never Try to Trick a Polyglot

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Speaks German, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I had fun, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Silly, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Speaks German, Tony Speaks German, because why not, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Bucky broke the brainwashing by staring at Tony's ass. And keeps on doing that. Steve just witnesses the pining.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Never Try to Trick a Polyglot

**Author's Note:**

> Anything [like this] is in german.

[He’s got such a great ass]. Bucky sighs. 

[I know.] Steve replies unconsciously.

[A perfect ass.]

[I know.]

[A model’s ass. Even a pornstar’s.]

[I know. You said that before.]

[One might even say, America’s ass.]

Steve lets out a long sigh of his own. This has been going on for days on days. And sure, he was thankful of how simple it was to break his best friend out of brainwashing, just have him stare at Tony’s ass for a full minute, this was getting ridiculous. Bucky was just praising Tony’s ass every time the man passed by. And for some reason, he was doing so in german, of all things.

[Why are we doing this in german again?] he asks.

[Well, obviously, we can’t do it in english. And he knows russian, which you don’t. So that only leaves german.]

And that was only last week. Today, it’s a whole new different exchange.

[Did you know that the prosthetic is hypersensitive?]

[Was it always like that?]

[It is now. Do you have any idea how  _ good _ with his hands he is? I’m sure those fingers could make me come undone and beg in minutes at most.]

[You should tell him that.]

[Are you crazy? I can’t do that.]

It was maddening. He should tell Tony about it because he passed by at least a hundred times and didn’t seem to react. Even if he wasn’t interested, just come and say so. This pining was too much.

[He’s just perfect. I want him to be mine.] he sighs again, staring at Tony’s ass (again) while the man in person is just fixing himself another cup of coffee.

[Why won’t he just notice me….] he whines, again, but Steve is too tired to argue that he should just tell him to make a move himself.

[Why don’t you just say so?] Tony says, perfect accent and all. ‘Okay, he knew all along’ Steve thinks, ‘and was being a little shit’. Bucky stares, probably too shocked to say a thing.

“Well? Don’t keep me waiting, darling.” Tony teases. “You, me, impromptu date. What do you say?”

Bucky doesn’t need any other prompting, jumps up and is in 0,000001’’ at Tony’s side. “Yeah, let’s go.” and they leave. 

Steve sighs in relief. Finally, some peace.


End file.
